Egyptian Love
by SonadowStories
Summary: Shadow is an archaeologist who's most interested in the ancient history of Egypt, but after reading a strange inscription in a newly discovered tomb, he soon finds himself at the palace of pharaoh Sonic. SONADOW! SHADOW UKE! Rated M for Mature. Re-upload from avatar-moonligh-100.
1. Chapter 1

**Story One - title - chapter 1**

The black hedgehog glared into the hot sun as the soft wind of the beach was blowing through his fur. He wore red swimming trunks, he sat on a light blue towel and had a book laying on it. The hedgehog sighed and laid down and grabbed his book and continued reading. He knew that poeple were staring at him because of his feminine figure, but he was the kid of guy that just didn't care about what poeple thought of him. Plus he liked the fact that his figure was like that. It was sometimes the reason that he got an assignment because poeple wouldn't alsways take him seriously. Apparently poeple imagined an archeologist as a geeky guy with big glasses. If he went to meet them then they would always be surprised that he wasn't a geeky guy with big glasses, but a hedgehog with a feminine body. He would be mostly laughed at, but he didn't care at all. But in the end he always got the assignment, unless someone got there before him. The black hedgehog stretched and got up. He then gathered his stuff and dressed into his clothes and walked to his hotel.

When he arrived in his hotel, he locked the door behind him and dropped his stuff and sat down on his bed and turned on the tv. Currently he was residing in a hotel in Egypt. He got a messaged a few days ago from the museum he worked for. The message was about something suspiciouse they found in the middle of the dessert. Shadow left to go for Egypt as soon as he heard about it. Tomorrow they were gonna guide him towards the place. Waiting for tomorrow was to long for him because he was so excited about it. The reason that he was excited was because he had a big interest in Egypt. The old culture of it had always interrested him. As a kid he often watched doctumentary and read books about it. Back then he used to wear glasses also, but that was for reading only. Except for that he didn't need glasses at all. And because of his reading glasses and that he was so interrested his classmates often called him a nerd, so he didn't have alot of friends. The more he thought about that, the more he thought how wrong they were. Sure he knew alot about old cultures, but he wasn't good in all his classes.

The black hedgehog sighed and dropped down onto his bed. He watched as the sun slowly began to set. He turned off the tv and laid back down on his bed and kept watching the sunset. As his room was consumed in the darkness of the night his eyes slowly began to slip close and he fell asleep.

The next morning He woke up, took a shower, dressed into a white shirt that stopped right beneath his butt with long sleeves he rolled up till above his elbow and in some black tight pants and black boots he wore over his pants. He found that clothing pretty practicall since he could move easily in it. He then walked downstairs and into the restaurant and ate breakfast there.

When he finished his breakfast he went back to his room and collected the stuff he needed and waited for his ride into the dessert. It soon came and he was brought to the place.

Once arrived the hedgehog was greeted by a fellow archeologist that he had worked with alot of times before and worked in the same museum and he did. **"ah! shadow my friend, how nice to see you again."** The archeologist said and took his hand. **"likewise."** Shadow said and shook his hand before taking his hand back. **"so, what do we got here?"** Shadow asked as he looked at the pillars in front of him. He walked closer and saw an opening that they had already uncovered. **"has anyone been in there?"** Shadow asked. **"no, we were waiting for you, but be carefull when you enter."** The archeologist said and watched the hedgehog walk through the opening. He walked through some halls and came inside a room. He stroked over the heiroglyphs and smiled. He kept walking and passed more hieroglyphs. As he read some of them he noticed that it was about the funeral ritual that the egyptians used. So he figured that this was probably a tomb and guessing by how decorated and how much treasure there was this was probably a tomb of a farao. Shadow couldn't wait to find out just which farao this was.

Upon entering through another opening he came opening a big room which was obviously the tomb chamber. Shadow looked around in the room. It was bigger then the ones he has been to before. And instead of one sarcophagus there were two. Shadow figured that this was because the farao and his queen were laid to rest in the same tomb. The hedgehog walked closer to the two tombs and kept looking around.

He soon stood in front of the stairs that laid to the two sarcophagus. He walked up the steps and stopped in front of them and leaned a bit closer to inspect them. He went to stand next to the sarcophagus of the farao and stroked over it. **"i wonder from which time you are. every tomb has secrets. and soon we're gonna uncover yours."** He said and leaned closer as he saw a writting on the sarcophagus that was strangely enough written in english. _**"neither time nor death can seperate our love."**_ Shadow read and as soon as he finished that sentence he became dizzy and his head started to feel heavy. **"what's happening?"** He said to himself and saw his vision starting to blur. He fell to his knees and tried to get up again, but soon fell to the ground unconciouse.

**"shadow, did you go ahead of us again? shadow?"** The archeologist said upon entering the tomb chamber. But the hedgehog was nowhere in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story One - Egyptian Love - chapter 2**

Shadow groaned and held his head in his hands. **"you should be carefull, you got wounded."** He heard a soft female voice say. As he held his head ,he felt that a bandage was wrapped around his head. He opened his eyes and saw a woman and young girl and boy staring at him. **"where am i?"** Shadow asked and sat up on the bed he was laying. **"don't worry, you're safe here."** The womand said to assure him. _'safe? safe from what?'_ Shadow thought and threw his legs of off the bed. **"here, you should have some breakfast." **She said and gave him some bread. **"thanks."** He replied and ate the bread.

Shadow stood in a room of the house he was in. He watched the two kids play with eachother and the woman doing somethings around the house. Soon they heard knocking on the wooden door and the woman opened. The hedgehog saw some egyptian guards at the front door. **"there he is."** The old man that was with them said as he pointed at the hedgehog. "**it seems you're avoiding duty. you know what the punishment for that is!"** One of the guards said. **"what'd ya talking about?"** Shadow asked, but his question was ignored as two guards took him by his arms and dragged him out.

Shadow got thrown into a room what appeared to be the throne room. **"who is this?"** The pharaoh, a blue hedgehog, said as he looked shadow. Shadow looked up and met the pharaoh's eyes. The dark hedgehog could've sworn that he saw an interresting gleam in his eyes. **"what did he do?"** The pharao asked he kept staring at the other hedgehog. **"avoid his duties, sire."** One of the Egyptian guards answered. **"i see, is there any pacticular reason why you did?"** The pharaoh asked and was still staring. **"i ain't talking without my laywer!"** Shadow snapped and crossed his arms over his chest. **"a persistent guy, aren't ya? i like that."** The pharaoh said and leaned forward in his throne. **"oh, i'm sure you do."** Shadow said and rolled with his eyes. **"where am i anyway?"** Shadow asked. **"you mean you don't know?"** The hedgehog on the throne asked a little surprised. **"yeah, of course i don't, i'm not from here."** Shadow answered and raised an eyebrow since he didn't understand why he was surprised. **"i see, well that explains why you avoided your duties."** The farao said. **"anyway, i'm pharaoh sonic the hedgehog."** The pharaoh added and stood up. _'pharaoh sonic, huh? i remember reading that in the hieroglyphics in that tomb chamber i was in earlier. i wonder what it means with me being here.'_ Shadow thought as he tried to think everything over. He was to deep in thought to notice the pharaoh walking towards him.

**"so where exactly do you come from?"** The pharaoh asked making the black hedgehog jump. **"wow, you really were in deep thought weren't, you?"** The pharaoh added after seeing the other jump. **"i tend to do that once in a while and i don't think you'll know the place that i come from."** Shadow said and recovered from his slight scare. **"okay, but tell me and maybe i do know it."** Sonic said wanting to know what the other came from. _'how am i supposed to tell him that i'm from america? america doesn't even excist according to these poeple in this time period. if i'm not in my own time period that is..'_ Shadow thought and then came up with an explanation. **"somewhere far away is all i can tell, it will be to hard to explain and understand otherwise."** Shadow said. The pharaoh wasn't really satisfied with that explanation and shadow couldn't blame him, but the blue hedgehog shrugged it off anyway. **"i guess, this means that i have to give you a job, huh?"** The pharaoh said and walked back to his throne. _'oh boy, can't wait to find out what that'll be.'_ Shadow thought and sighed. **"you're going to be a slafe!"** Pharaoh sonic said as he dropped down on his throne. **"what said the pharaoh?"** Shadow said and raised an eyebrow. **"the pharaoh said that you're gonna be his new slafe!"** The said pharaoh said with a cheery tone and grinned at him. _'why did i like egypt as a kid again?'_ Shadow thought and glared at the farao.

Later on he found himself in one of the slafe's sleeping rooms. _'i'm trapped in a culture i used to adore a kid. oh the irony!'_ He thought and dropped down on his ... bed... he guessed and sighed. **"i feel like i'm really gonna regret this."** He said and fell asleep.

The next morning he head been dragged out of the room by some maids and got dressed from his attire into some slafe clothes. _'oh gee, wouldn't you know. first morning and i regret it already.'_ Shadow thought and looked at his new attire. Which he didn't like at all.

When the maids had left shadow had undressed again and dressed into his clothes again. He didn't care if the pharaoh didn't like it he wasn't planning on walking around in those clothes since he wasn't planning on staying and being the newest slafe in his collection. He wanted to figure out a way to escape back to his own time and place. Time for him was running out. If he didn't get back soon then someone else would be stealing his dig away due to him being missing. That's as much as he could figure out during his sleep. It would only be a matter of time before someone would hear about his dissapearance and decide to take this opportunity to take the glory for the find. Shadow couldn't let that happen. He needed the money really bad.

He walked out of the room to have a little talk with the pharao. The hedgehog knew that the pharao wouldn't let him go just like that. He tried searching for the throne room he was in the day before, but he didn't seem to have alot of luck on finding it. _'man, this thing is a maze! how can anybody find his way around here?"_ Shadow thought and kept walking around in hopes of randomly stumbling across the pharaoh himself. **"why aren't you dressed?"** He heard a voice behind him say. Shadow turned around to see the pharaoh standing behind him with a raised eyebrow that showed that he was displeased about his new slafe disobeying him on his first day. _'oh wouldn't you know! i did randomly stumble across him!'_ The dark hedgehog thought and faced the other. **"why aren't you dressed?"** Pharaoh sonic repeated his question. **"because i like the clothes that i'm wearing at the moment better."** He answered. It was a lie. With the weather here he was already sweating a little even though it was just morning. But he didn't want to wear that slave attire even though it could help cool his body a little. He had to admit that he could be quite stubborn on matters like that. **"but you're my slave a now. you're supposed to wear it."** The pharaoh argued back. **"i can do my job better when i wear clothes that make me feel comfortable."** Shadow said. **"don't blame me if you got a sunburn."** The phataoh said with a vicious glint in his eyes. _'is that a threat? he's using sunburns as a threat?! ...the hell?'_ Shadow thought. He remembered the last time that he was in egypt. Some wise guy was racing him towards the country, but he failed eventually. The dark hedgehog had felt his pride being stomped on that day, but then again, he shouldn't have been bluffing like that. Anyway, he had gotten a sunburn for being stuck in the dessert.

Shadow relived that memory in his mind and let out a deep sigh. He didn't have any other choice. He didn't want to wear slave attire so he had to face the risk of getting a sunburn again. This really wasn't going to be a pleasant stay if he would be getting a sunburn. **"the world hates me even now."** Shadow muttered and faced away from the pharaoh recieving a confused 'hmm?' before walking of to do whatever it was a slafe does.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story One - Egyptian Love - chapter 3**

**Shadow's POV**

I stretched my back making it crack a little. It was around dinner time now and i had been working all day. Well, all day except for breakfast and lunch time. Pharaoh sonic was quite a benevolent ruler. Even the slaves working at the palace got a nice meal. I hope dinner was going to be as good as lunch was. After all that working i had gotten really hungry. That pharaoh really tires out his slaves like this. It's only right that he gives us a real meal in return. It wouldn't be fair if he didn't.

I sighed and wiped the sweat of off my forehead. I felt so warm. I really was sweating alot. I was even sweating in places i didn't even know i could sweat. "so hot." I said. "it sure is." I heard a voice behind me say. _'the hell?'_ I thought when i jumped. I turned around and saw the pharaoh behind me. "when did you get here?" I asked and as an answer just recieved a shrugg. "a while ago." He answered. _'a while ago? without me noticing? what is he?! a stalking ninja diguised as pharaoh?!'_ I thought and kept staring at blue hedgehog. "what? do i have something funny on my face?" He asked and pointed towards his muzzle. "not that i know of." I said and got up from my spot on the floor and winced doing so. The pharaoh did the same. "sunburn?" He asked with a grin as he had noticed my wince. "what are you talking about? i've never heard of such a ridicilious thing as this sunburn you speak of." I said and walked towards my room wincing.

I arrived in my room and took of my shirt to relief my shoulder and back a little. "that is a sunburn." I heard the pharaoh say all of a sudden and felt him poke my back to prove his point. I turned around preventing him from poking it again. "stop stalking me!" I yelled. He just shrugged it of and kept grinning. "and i don't have a sunburn." I denied. "then what is this?" The pharaoh asked and poked the sunburn on my shoulder. I yelped and curled up just a little bit. "okay, it's a sunburn."I admitted and looked down. "that's a good girl. i'll get someone to give you some ointment for it." He said making me glare when he said the girl part. He obviously meant my feminine figure. "i don't need treatment!" I yelled in defense. "sure you don't." He said and watched me yelp after he had poked my shoulder again. "stop poking my sunburn." I yelled in anger at him. "i'll stop poking it if you submit to my request of letting you treated for it." He said and looked me in the eyes. "oh fine!" I said and crossed my arms before my chest. "i'll go and get you some, 'kay?" He said with that cocky victorious grin of his and walked out of my temporary room. I watched him go and sighed.

"he's to persitent for his own good." I said and sat down on the bed. I then grinned myself as i remembered my eldery friend from the museum i worked at say the exact same thing about me when i was letting my wounds treated after a heated argument with one of our museum's rivals. I really missed that old man. He's my best friend, in fact, he was more then a friend to me. I considered him more as family to me then a friend. He taught me everything i knew and before i became an archeologist he used to take me along on his trips when he had a finding.

I was to busy reminiscing my memories about the man and my childhood to notice the pharoah walk into the room with someone who would apply the ointment mr. pharoah had been talking about earlier. 'with your thoughts somewhere else again, huh? you sure have a short attention span.' Pharaoh Sonic thought as he noticed that i had sunk back into my own little world of memories and thoughts. He quickly snapped me out of it, making my jump once again, and let the other presence in the room apply the ointment.

After that was done, we were left alone in the room. I had my eyes closed and enjoyed the coldness that the ointment brought. That coldness was a very welcoming feeling after working in such a heat during the day. "that feels good once in a while doesn't it?" He asked and i nodded in response. Unfortunatly, the chill feeling of the ointment went away all to soon, but since it was getting dark i didn't really mind. Because it got alot cooler at night. And to someone like me, meaning a mobian with black fur, thatw as a huge relief. The collor black attracts warmth of the sun, so i had it alot warmer then someone with a lighter collor of fur. Especially warmer then someone with a white fur collor.

I felt the thin matrass of the bed get even thinner as it was obvious that the pharaoh had joined me on the bed. "you reallya ren't from around here, are you?" He asked. "no i'm not, how could you tell?" I said a bit mockingly. "because it's not often for someone to get a sunburn so easily around these parts since we've gotten used to the sun." Sonic explained. "i see." I replied and walked over to the window to cool off. "i know only one other hedgehog who had gotten a sunburn so easily." He said. I turned to him and noticed a serene smile on his peach muzzle ashe was, for once, deep in his thoughts.

'perfect.' I thought and smirked. I would use this opportunity to get back at him for scaring me so many times. He was to deep in thought and facing away from this. I wouldn't let this chance slip through my fingers. But as i was about to give him the scare of his life, however, he turned to me with that nostalgic smile of his. "it's strange, that hedgehog i was talking about earlier did the exact same thing." The pharaoh said smiled sadly at me. "i never knew he had a twin." He said. My eyes widened has realization hit me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Egyptian Love - chapter 4**

**Shadow's POV**

My eyes widened as realization hit me. "y-you're talking about someone identical to me?" I asked. "yes." The pharaoh said and gazed in front of him as he remembering his nostalgic memories. "he was so beautifull. and every move he did, he did with grace." He said with the sad smile of his. "w-was he y-you're m-mate?" I asked and he nodded. "and what a grea mate and mother he was." He said. "w-wait? m-mother?! this is getting to much information for me to process." I said and sat down on the bed as i let all this new information sink in. "yes, he was a mother. the mother of my first born son that is." He said with a slight glint of pride filling his eyes as he thought about his son.

He had a son? I never heard him mention his son even once. why was that so? "i didn't know you had a son." I said. "there's alot you don't know." Pharaoh Sonic said and laid down on the bed with his head resting on his arms. "why haven't i seen that hedgehog before." I asked, but it seemed like the pharaoh would've rather had me not ask him about it as i discovered when he sat back up and sighed sadly. "he, sadly, passed away a few days after our son was born due to a dreadfull illness he had somehow gotten in his last week of pregnancy." He explained with sadness in his eyes. His face, that had held only cockiness in his expression, was about to break into sorrow as he looked down with his eyes getting slightly watered, not that he was going to give into that.

He failed had his attempt to keep a strong attitude in front of me as he broke down crying. I was at a total loss of what to do. I didn't have any good experience with comforting someone. All i was good at was my job and causing trouble with my rivals. "pharaoh?" I called and he looked at me with a tear-stained muzzle.

"you should've seen him." He started. "the disease had made him so weak, and yet, he kept on persisting. trying to fight off the disease, so he would live another day to be with his newborn infant." He said with a sorrowfull smile. "one day, 6 days after the birth, he begged me to hold the baby. i didn't comply, saying he need his rest so he could get better and hold our baby as much as he wanted, but he kept on begging and pleading me to finally hold his baby since he had never gotten the chance before because of that damned illness." The pharaoh said as more tears fell from his eyes. I had a feeling i wouldn't like the next sentences he would say. "i complied and gave him the infant, i had to help him since he was having trouble holding the baby because he had no strenght left in his arms. h-he then looked up to me with a smile. and told me that he would've wanted to spend so much more time with me and baby. i felt fear cloud my mind and i asked what he meant. but he just smiled at me and held our child against his chest. I took his hand into mine and begged him not to leave me, but i knew it was to late when the baby started to cry hysterically from the sudden missing of his mother's heartbeat." He said and fell to his knees. His sobs were heard throughout the whole room. "i tried everything in my power to save him, but that cursed illness took him away from me." He said continued to let out heartbreaking sobs.

I just stood there, shocked and saddened after hearing the tale he had told me. And completely powerless. I didn't know what to do with such sadness. I stopped thinking for a solution for this situation and made my way over to him. I went to my knees aswell and took him into my arms.

I held him there for a long time. Stroking his quills in the hopes of comforting him even for a little bit. He finally calmed down, but i didn't let go yet. I might not have good experience with comforting someone, but i knew that someone who has just broken down would want to be held for a while. I felt him pull away and looked at him. He still held alot of sorrow in his eyes.

"i should be going." The pharaoh said and got up from the floor. I watched him walk away with his head down and his ears lowered. I sighed sadly and got up from the hard floor aswell. I was at a loss to do. I wish i could help him somehow. To lose someone that dear to you, i couldn't possibly know what that felt like. Especially since my life would be considerate perfect in comparison to what he had to suffer. I sat on my bed, doing nothing of importance. I couldn't stop thinking about the pharaoh. There had to be something i could do. But what.

All of a sudden it hit me. His son! A mother's illness is often carried over by the baby aswell. that's it! i ahd to somehow find a cure for this fatall illness that had cost the pharaoh's mate's life. Before it was to late and the son succumbed to the disease aswell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Egyptian Love - chapter 5**

**Shadow's POV**

It was early in morning when i had decided to get up and confront the pharaoh about what had he had told me the day before. I had no intention of rubbing his mate's death in his face, but i needed some information on the matter. Not many poeple knew, but before i had gotten my parents' permission to study archeology, i used to study to become a doctor because both my mother and father were one. I had to admit that my mom was a vet, but she was still considered a doctor. now that i thought of it, i guess it was pretty ironic that she was a vet and a mobian. I guessed that my life was full of irony.

It took me a while to find my way around this place, but i finally managed to find the pharaoh's throne room. I entered only to find him not there. "where is the pharaoh?" I asked one of the guards. "the pharaoh is absent because he's not feeling well, now go back to work, slave." He said and handed me rag and a bucket. "you can't expect to be treaten like royalty just because you're new here." He said and returned to his post. I sighed in annoyence and left the throne room.

I dropped the rag and bucket as soon as i had stepped out of the room and continued my quest to find the pharaoh. My next destination was the pharaoh's bedroom. There was one small problem though. This place was like a labyrinth to me and i had no idea where to go. I guess one of the only options i had left was to hope that he would feel like making me jump again and come out or wonder around aimlessly and hope to bump into his room.

I had been walking around for a while now. How could this place be so big? I sighed and looked around. I really had no idea where i was. Where ever i was, it was pretty fancy. I decided to enter the next room i came upon to ask for some directions and i did just that as soon as i had reached the next door.

"uhm, pardon me, but i'm lost and-" I said as i pushed the door open, but i ceased talking when i heard soft snoring and saw a large bed with a crib not to far from it. The bed seemed empty so i ignored that piece of furniture and went straight to the crib. I looked at it and saw a small infant wrapped in a very thin cloth. The infant looked like a small blue hedgehog. I recognized this baby immediatly. This was the pharaoh's son. He looked exactly like him. Blue fur, downward quills, peach belly, peach arms, peach muzzle. The saddest thing was, the infant had nothing of his mother.

"i don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing that you don't look at all like your mother."i muttered. "oh he has something of his mother alright." I suddenly heard a voice say and once again jumped. "you jump alot don't you?" Pharaoh Sonic said. "stop scaring me like that all the time." I said and turned to him. "i can't help it that you have a quilty concious." He said and leant on the railing of the crib. Poeple say that someone who jumps easily has a quilty concious, but i don't have one.

"he has something of his mother you know." He said and looked at him as i stood next to him at the crib looking at the infant sleep. "he has his crimson stunning eyes." Sonic said and reached over to the child and stroked his cheek. The small hedgehog react weakly to the touch by leaning into it. "he's sick too, isn't he? just like his mother." I asked and watched Sonic nod sadly. "i would've wanted him to stay with me, but i guess i can be a little reliefed that he'll pass away without missing anything. soon he can reunite with his mother after all." Sonic said and smiled sadly at the small child.

"are you going to give up so easily on him?" I asked. "i have no other choice. there's no cure." He said. "there isn't?" I asked and the pharaoh shook his head. "don't give up so easily! i promise that i will find a cure! and i will save your baby!" I said with determination in my eyes. "how do you know so sure?" Sonic asked. He didn't believe me at all. If there was such a dangerous disease, it must be very known where i came from and there must be a cure now. "because where i come from there is a cure to these diseases." I said. "it's a promise then." He muttered. "you must promise you'll save my son!" He said and grabbed my collar. "i promise." I said and took his hands away from my collar.

Sonic, who had been leaning at the crib's railling, looked at me. "c-could you uhm..." He started, but never finished. "what?" I asked. "could you hold the baby?" He asked. "i can't he's sleeping." I said. "he doesn't wake up so easily anymore. and i think he'll appreciate to be held." He said. "you don't hold him?" I asked. "of course i do, but i want you to hold him for once." Sonic answered. "okay then." I said complying to his request and bend down in the crib. I took the small infant into my arms and held him against my chest.

I found pharaoh Sonic to be wrong as the baby did woke up. The infant looked up to me with his ruby red eyes and giggled. I held him safely with my left arm and stroked his quills with my right hand. "how old is he?" I asked meeting Sonic's eyes. "about three months...almost four." He said and watched the baby in my arms. I looked down in my arms and saw him snuggled into my chest. "he seems pretty-" I said, but my sentence was cut off by the sudden contact of my lips with the lips of the pharaoh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Egyptian Love - chapter 6**

**Shadow's POV**

"ph-pharoah!" I said pulling away with a pink blush evident on my cheeks. "i-i'm sorry, i didn't know what came over me." The pharaoh said and left the room, leaving me in the bedroom with his son still cuddled up against my chest in my arms.

I sat down on the bed and laid the child on the matrass. The infant didn't like the fact that i took that decision and he showed me his dislike by starting to cry and reaching for me. I tried to comfort him by stroking his quills, but it only seemed to work a little. He had stopped crying, but he was still sniffing a little. "i'll hold you again soon, but i first need to figure out what kind of disease you have." I said and checked his temprature. "you're burning up. i better get a bowl of cool water and a cloth." I said. I got up from the bed with the infant in my arms again and walked back towards the crib.

Suddenly the door opened and a slave walked in. "the pharaoh has told me to assist you if you needed anything." The slave said and approached me. "he did?" I asked and the slave nodded. "could you fetch me a bowl with cool water and a cloth?" I asked and the slave nodded and quickly left. I sat back down on the bed with the infant i was still holding. I didn't have to go out to get those things myself. So i could just stay here with the poor child and keep an eye on him.

The pharaoh's personal slave came back with the bowl and cloth and gave it to me. I sat back against the wall and tried to cool the fever of the child down with the cloth. It seemed to help as the baby welcomed the chill feeling of the wet cloth. "that feels good doesn't it?" I asked. The infant held the cloth tightly with his tiny hands and closed his eyes to enjoy the chill feeling of the wet cloth as if answering my question.

I smiled as i held the small infant in my arms. His fever had gone down and he was sleeping at the moment. I found him to be a bit dehydrated and gave him enough fluids to drink. So he was atleast a little bit better now. I sighed as i realized how little i could do for the small newborn. I really wanted to help him get better, but there was only so little i could do so far. "i'm sorry, i don't think there is much i can do for you." I said and stroked his quills softly.

I heard the door open, but i didn't look up from the small hedgehog. So i never noticed who was entering the room. Making me think it was the personal slave of the pharaoh. "i told you that i don't need your help anymore and that you're free untill further notice." I said and heard the person approach me. "i didn't think i would have to work for you." I heard the person say. I looked up and saw the pharaoh standing in front of me. "i'm sorry, i mixed you up with someone else." I said and returned my gaze to the sleeping infant. "i see." He said and sat down on the edge of the bed a foot away from me.

Sonic reached over to the infant and rubbed behind his ear. The baby giggled softly in his sleep. "what is his name actually?" I asked. "you never told me his name." I stated and pharaoh Sonic sighed. "his mother gave him my name, but i wanted him to have a name that would resemble his mother aswell. So we named him Sonic Shade the hedgehog." He said. "but i mainly call him Shade." Sonic said and pulled his hand back. "i'll just call him Sonic then since i call his father just pharaoh." I muttered and moved my thump when the baby grabbed it in his sleep.

"i'm sorry about before." The pharaoh said all of a sudden. "for what?" I asked. "for kissing you so suddenly." He said. "oh! it's okay...i guess." I said and an awkward silence settled between us.

"why did you do it anyway?" I asked. "well, to be honest, you looked so much like my mate. I couldn't help myself." The pharaoh said. "you really miss him don't you?" I asked and the other hedgehog nodded sadly.

Another silence settled between us. "i think i kinda liked it." I said to break the silence. "you did?" He asked. "well, it surelly wasn't unpleasant." I said and got up from the bed to lay the younger Sonic back in his crib. I stood at the crib and looked down at the sleeping form of the baby.

Suddenly Pharaoh Sonic's hands were on my shoulders. "do you mind another one then?" He asked. "not really" I said and turned to him. "that's good." He said and laid his hands on my cheeks and softly laid a kiss on my lips.

The pharaoh pulled away to take a quicky glance at my eyes before capturing my lips in a kiss that became more passionate every passing second. A part of me started to feel quilty for it had only been a few months since his mate, who looked exactly like me it seems, had passed away from a terrible, but another part made it feel right. I faced away from the pharaoh when i was out of breath. The pharaoh in turn started to kiss my neck. "should we really be doing this?" I asked and looked at the sleep infant in the corner of my eyes. "Shade is asleep. plus he's to young to even know what is going on if he were to awaken." He said and rested his hands on my lower back. I stiffled back a moan as i felt his hands going lower. I was pretty sensitive and nervous. Mainly because i had never gotten this intimate with someone before. Not that i can remember, that is. I felt him gently nip at my fur on the side of my throat while he coaxed me to follow him to the bed. Pharaoh Sonic pulled away a little and gently pushed me down onto the soft matrass of the large bed. I took one quick glance at the baby to make sure he was sleeping peacefully before fully submitting to the pharaoh on top of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Egyptian Love - chapter 7**

**Shadow's POV**

The pharaoh had gently pushed me down onto the bed and laid down on top of me. He nuzzled his muzzle into my neck and kissed the side of my throat. His hands started to wonder around my body to explore every inch of it. His hands went underneath my shirt and stroked my chest to coax me to take it off. I sat up to pull it off and made it drop onto the ground. The pharaoh sat up aswell. He laid his hands on my sides and kissed my collar bone. I kissed his lips and he returned with passion. His hands went lower then my sides and unbuttoned my pants. I quickly got rid of my boots before the pharaoh got rid of the annoyence that kept us from getting it on with eachother.

I laid down onto the bed and waited for the pharoah to undress. He sat on his hands and knees and gave me a brief kiss before seperating my legs. "don't you think we're going a bit to fast?" I asked as i was getting a little uncertian about this situation. "how so? are you still a virgin?" Sonic asked and i nodded. "yes i am and you're not preparing me." I said and he chuckled as an answer. "i'll get right to that then. but first something else." He said sitting on his knees and smirked. I looked down at his lower body and blushed upon seeing his erection. Knowing what he obviously wanted me to do, i sat on my knees aswell and went with my face to his lower body.

I took his hard on into my hands and kept blushing. I really had no experience with this. And so i had no idea how to do this right in order to please him. "it's okay if you don't have any experience with this. anything you do will please me." He said and kissed my forehead. I softly licked the tip, earning a grunt from him. I guess he had been really horny for a long time if he was enjoying the blow job that i, someone who was totally inexperienced with anything involving this, am giving him. I licked the side of it and took it into my mouth. I choked a bit on the size, but i tried to cope with it.

I heard pharaoh Sonic moan as i continued my blow job on him. He held tightly onto my quills and pushed his hard on deeper into my mouth, almost making me choke, and moaned. I hoped that i really was pleasuring him and that he wasn't faking it. I was to preoccupied with pleasing him that i didn't notice him snaking a hand to my behind. I would have never noticed it if he hadn't squeezed my butt. That surprised me quite alot. He made me pull away and held two fingers in front of me. I looked at him as i was uncertain of what to do. "you have to suck on them. i need you to do that so i can prepare you for what's next." He said and chuckled at me. I did as he asked me and took his fingers in my mouth. He quickly pulled them out and afterwards took his erection into my mouth again to continue my job on him.

I squealed out of nowhere when i fel one of those finger enter my rear. "did i surprise you?" He asked and chuckled again when i nodded. "don't worry you'll get used to it." He said and so i didn't pay any mind to it anymore. Untill i felt a second enter aswell. I pulled away and looked over my shoulder when it felt uncomfortable. "you'll get used to it." The pharaoh repeated and moved them around, making me moan a bit.

Sonic pulled them out and made me pull away aswell. I took this as a sign to lay back down on the bed and seperate my legs. I gripped the pillow and waited for him to make a move. "i'll take it slow." Sonic said and lifted my hips onto his lap. I felt his tip touch my entrance and gasped. "you ready?" He asked. "of course. i ain't turning back now." I said and wrapped my legs around his waist. "good." He said smirking and felt him slowly enter me. I gasped again when i felt him enter. It didn't hurt at first untill he got further into me and he stretched my entrance further. "oh god! why didn't you tell me this was going to hurt?!" I said loudly, almost yelling, and held a vice grip on the pillow and groaned in discomfort and pain. Sonic pushed in fully and kissed my forehead. My eyes started to tear up and they soon fell from my eyes. "i'm sorry, i pormise i'll let you get used to it." Sonic apologized and wiped my tears away gently. I panted and tried to get used to his size.

It took a while, but i finally felt the pain starting to numb. I sighed in relief and looked up to him. "yes, i'm ready." I said and panted. The pharaoh laid down onto me and laid his hands on my hips. I felt him pull out and thrust back in. That send a pleasureable jolt through my spine. Sonic looked at me to see if he was doing it right. "do that again." I said and felt him do the same thing. I felt the same jolt through my body and moaned. "oh god, don't stop." I said and felt him pull out again. He thrusted back in and i moaned while he grunted. "don't stop." I repeated and moaned.

Sonic held tightly onto my hips and i wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck to make sure he stayed close to me. "man! you're tight...you're almost making this hard for me." He said and moved his hands away from my hips and instead wrapped his arms around my waist. "maybe...that's because...you're to big...for me." I said between gasps, pants and moans. I heard him groan when he thrusted in again and i moaned as answer. I was about to lose my mind when the pharaoh deepened his thrusts while i felt his hot breath on the side of my throat as he panted on it.

"oh god, i-i'm gonna." He said and held a harsh grip on my waist and felt him cum in me. I moaned when i felt that warmth fill me. He kept his tight grip on me for a while as he was not willing to let go. I heard him sigh in relief and felt him thrust a few times slowly before loosening his grip on me. "ph-pharaoh?" I asked, but he didn't answer. I noticed why as i found out that he had fallen asleep on top of me. I smiled and fell asleep aswell while stroking his quills.


	8. Chapter 8

**Egyptian Love - chapter 8**

**Shadow's POV**

I woke up the next morning to an infants crying and the sun hitting my eyes. I opened my eyes and attempted to sit up, but i couldn't as there was someone still laying on top of me. I looked down and saw the pharaoh still asleep on top of me. I didn't know why i was laying on his bed or why he was laying on top of me. Untill i remembered what had happened the night before. "i can't believe he actually got me to do this. out of all the guys who had flirted with me, he's the one that actually succeeded in getting me into his bed" I muttered in dissapointment to myself and managed to get the pharaoh of off me. He muttered something inaudible and cuddled into the pillow.

I didn't pay any mind to his muttering and instead payed attention to the baby. I got up from the bed and walked over to the crib. I leant over the railling and looked at Shade. He was awake and clearly hungry. He reached for me and i took him into my arms. Sonic Shade seems to appreciate that at and snuggled against my chest. "i'll get you something to eat." I said and checked for his fever and sighed. "i guess i'll need to get you another bowl of fresh cool water to get your fever down and keep you hydrated." I said and laid him back in the crib, much to his dislike. I was about to leave the bedroom when i remember that i wasn't wearing any clothing. I scolded myself for my small mistake and quickly got dressed into my clothing and left.

After i had fed little Sonic jr. I took him into my arms and tried to get his fever down again while waiting for the pharaoh to awaken. But i figured out that i didn't have to wait for long when i heard him yawn and felt him move on the matrass. "good morning." The pharaoh said wrapped his arms around my waist and sat on the edge of the bed behind me. "good morning." I said to return the greeting and continued to try and get the infant rid of the fever. "how was i yesterday?" He asked. "i preffer not to talk about it." I said while dipping the cloth in the bowl of water. "why not?" Sonic asked in confusion. "because what we did last night is what's called a one night stand. and a one night stand is one of those things that's better forgotten then mentioned ever again." I explained and stroked the infant's forehead with the wet cloth. "you're just embarrassed about giving yourself so easily, aren't you?" Sonic asked and smirked. I just 'hmpf'd in response and ignored his chuckling.

"how is he?" The pharaoh asked and stroked his child's quills. "i need to get his fever down. i still don't know what he has, but he doesn't seem like giving up." I explained. I heard and felt the pharaoh sigh as an answer to my explanation. "don't worry. i promise that your son will survive." I stated and turned to him, but he wasn't paying attention to me. He only payed attention to the younger Sonic.

It was silent after that. Neither of us said something and we both kept ourselves busy. I kept myself busy with Sonic Shade. While pharaoh Sonic kept himself busy with getting himself ready for another day on the job.

I sighed and watched the infant sleep silently in his crib. He seems to be a little more fitter then he was this morning when his fever had gotten down. Just like yesterday. That made me thinking. If i was able to keep his fever down. Would he be able to fight of the disease himself? But i'm certain that the mother would've been able to fend it off hismelf if all we needed to do was to keep the fever down and i know for sure that that was exactly what the pharaoh must've done. So why didn't the mother survive? Was it because he had gotten this illness during the last weeks of his pregnancy. A mother's immune system isn't as strong during those months. So it might be that he had gotten that illness and his body became weak because of it and in turn his body had gotten even weaker after the birth. The damages the disease had done would've become to severe for the mother to have been able to fight off. So he had been a lost cause without the proper treatment.

In other words, there is a chance for the baby to survive. Aslong as we keep his fever down, he would become fitter and he would be able to fight it off if he has a strong immune system. But a baby's immune system is still developing and will continue to develope it as he grows. All i can do is make sure his body developes a strong one. Which i can do if i and pharaoh give him a good living habite. Meaning he would have to eat right for his age, have enough excercise fit for a baby, allow him to have frequent naps, make sure to care for my, and everyone who comes in contact with him, hygiene and go to the doctor for vaccines. But the last one would be impossible to do. So my only choice were my other four options.


	9. Chapter 9

_Quick Note: I had already uploaded this chapter on DeviantART, but I had completely forgotten that this story was also up on . But here it is! Sorry to make you guys wait._

**Egyptian Love - chapter 9**

**Shadow's POV**

I walked around trying to find my way to the throne room. I wanted to find the pharaoh and tell him that i might've found a way to cure his son. After quite a long search i finally found the throne room and walked inside it. This time, unlike last time i searched for this room, the pharaoh was sitting on the spot i expected him to be. He seemed to be discussing something with his advisors. I stood at the door and waited for him to finish.

It took a while, but he finally finished his discussion with his advisors and turned to me. "hey, is there anything you need?" Sonic asked and approached me. "i think i know how to cure your son." I said. "you do?" He asked and i nodded. "you're amazing!" He yelled and took my cheeks into his hands to give me a quick kiss, despite me saying that the one night stand we had yesterday was better forgotten, and took off into out of the room. I followed him. All the while ignoring the bewildered looks from the guards and slaves.

I found my way back to the bedroom by following the pharaoh and went to the infant. "so how do you get this cure?" Pharaoh Sonic asked. "we keep his fever down and help him develope a strong immune system. if he has a strong immune system then he can fight the disease of himself and he won't likely get it again." I explained and searched for a blanket. I found one and spread it out onto the floor. "okay, so how do we do that?" Sonic asked. "by feeding him the proper and healthy diet. by giving him enough excercise through playing. by taking care of our hygiene. and by making sure that he'll get frequent naps." I said listing everything that needed to happen while gathering toys and dropping them on the blanket. "that is all?" He asked. "yes, other then those four things, we have to keep his fever down." I said and took Shade into my arms.

I sat down on the bed and checked for his fever. Fortunatly, his forehead felt pretty cool. "good, no fever." I said and held him on my lap and looked at him. He looked back at me with a cute smile and reached for me. "i can't hold you. you need to play now in order to get better." I said and gently sat him down on the blanket. Being only 3 to 4 months old, he had not enough strenght to stay up. So he easily fell backwards, but i had prepared for that and so he felt backward onto the pillow i had placed behind him. When he had landed on the pillow he looked up to the ceiling. Bewildered about what had just happened. I heard the infant's father chuckle and watched as he reached for his son and helped him sit back up. Shade looked up to him giggling and went to look in front of him at the various toys laying in front of him. He reached for something, but he couldn't get to it. So he was forced to take drastic meassures. He went to his hands and knees and shakingly crawled towards it and sat back on his bottom and grabbed the toy he wanted and started shaking with it, making it produce alot of sound. The baby giggled as reaction to the sound he was able to make.

He was pretty rough with the poor toy. And so didn't take long before he fell backwards again. After he hit the blanket, he looked around as he didn't know how he could possibly fall again. But he didn't seem to care for long. He almost immediatly started to roughly shake with the toy again. The pharaoh chuckled as he watched his son play. I was watching him. For aslong as i've been here he had always been happy and carefree, but there was something diffirent about it now. It seemed more genuine. I smiled. There was something about him, his expression, his attitude, that seemed so diffirent. Maybe it was because he looked proud and touched. I don't relaly know. But there was something effecting me.

Hours passed. The small prince finally fell asleep after exhausting himself with his toys. He had been playing for a long time. It took him hours to get rid of all that energy. I didn't even know that a baby had this much energy. I knew alot of things about babies that i had learned during my education on highschool and college. But never did i know that babies had so much excessive energy that they needed to get rid of.

The pharaoh was standing at his son's crib. He was watching as the smaller hedgehog was curled up around his pillow. One of his hands reached down and his touched Shade's forehead. He smiled as it didn't feel like he had a fever. That was good. This was the first time that he had gone to sleep without a fever plaguing him. I laid down and rested my head on the pillow. The prince wasn't the only one who was exhausted. The heat of the day had gotten to me aswell. I was sweaty and tired. I closed my eyes and granted them some well deserved rest, but i tried to make sure that i didn't fall asleep. I couldn't fall asleep here in the pharaoh's bed. Especially not after that night of which i shall never speak about again.

"thank you." Someone said. I opened my eyes and saw that the only other person in this room was Sonic. He wasn't looking at me, but i knew that he must've been talking to me. I said back up again and looked at him. He must've noticed that he had caught my attention because he opened his mouth to continue his speech. "today was amazing. i have never seen my son play like this before. he's getting better and it's all thanks to you." Sonic said and turned to me. "don't thank me. i just did what anybody would've done and besides-" I said, but a certain someone had to cut me off when i was about to end my sentence. "don't say that." The pharaoh chuckled. "anybody here in my kingdom would've tried to help me, but only you succeeded." Sonic said and sat down next to me. "so thank you. thank you so very much. i will forever be in your dept." He said and pulled me into a hug.

I was taken back by the sudden gesture, but i hesitantly returned it anyway. Partially because i was concerned that we would have a repeat of a few days ago. "i'm sure that anybody could've helped you." I said. "without your knowledge? they would've failed." He said and kept me tight to his chest. "i don't know if you could've possibly helped my mate, but i'm so gratefull that you could help my son." He said and finally pulled away. "you have no idea what he means to me." The pharaoh said. "if he didn't make it then i wouldn' tknow what i'd do. i'll be forever in your debt." The pharaoh said. He took my hands into his own. I looked at them. For once i didn't really mind him to hold them.


End file.
